


Historia de como c*rajos me convertí en su amante.

by Utahen



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Avengers - Freeform, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, But not too old, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, M/M, Old Steve Rogers, Unrequited Love, Young Tony Stark, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utahen/pseuds/Utahen
Summary: Hay un montón de cosas sucediendo en mi vida en este momento y cree este blog para desahogarme porque si no voy a terminar loco, aunque no sé qué es peor para un genio como yo, terminar solamente loco o loco y enamorado.Esta historia es 100% real, no voy a mentir, bueno tal vez en algunas cosas, no le puedo dar detalles de todo y si leen mi historia sabrán por qué.Sé que les llama el chisme, terminen ya de entrar al blog para que lean.





	1. Prólogo de mi drama.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? He vuelto después de… No sé cuánto tiempo, solo sé que he vuelto a este bonito lugar. 
> 
> Vengo esta vez con una historia un poco loca, el summary es terrible no lo nieguen, pero nunca he sido muy buena dando resúmenes o eso creo, como sea, les dejo esta notita para aquellos que entren a leer que esta historia será en forma de entradas de blog estilo Tumblr y que les dejare un link debajo de cada capítulo que corresponderá a la entrada de Tumblr del capítulo para que sea más real la cuestión, además me divierte añadir cosas a Tumblr. 
> 
> Una cosa más antes de seguir con el prólogo de esta novela, es que tratare de actualizar una vez por semana, si tengo el capítulo listo antes lo subiré antes así que puede haber dos por semana y si no lo tengo listo para la semana, la semana siguiente hare todo lo posible por subir dos capítulos en vez de uno. 
> 
> Eso era todo, gracias por leer, si quieren comentar no me quejo, me gusta leer sus comentarios. 
> 
> Se despide, Uta.
> 
> PD: Disculpen mis horrores ortográficos, trato de mejorar cada día.

Hola, buenas noches a toda la comunidad de Tumblr y a las personas que van a leer mi blog porque sé que el título de este blog es suficientemente llamativo para llamar su atención. Esto es simple, no hay mucho que explicar además de contar la historia de cómo me convertí en el otro, el amante o como ustedes prefieran llamarlo.

Verán, voy a empezar todo este drama, porque eso es lo que es, con una pequeña introducción de lo que es mi vida.

Mi nombre, se preguntarán, es Tony. No daré apellido porque hay muchos Tonys en el mundo y sé que no lo van a asociar con mi verdadera persona, en fin, como decía, me llamo Tony y tengo 20 años, veintiuno en un par de meses, voy a la universidad, exactamente al MIT y estudio ingeniería mecánica, tengo dinero o mejor dicho mis padres tienen dinero, pero nada exagerado, no a mí parecer y vivo la vida normal de cualquier joven adulto que va a la universidad lejos de la casa de sus padres.

¿Cómo es esa vida? Pues sencilla, soy un genio, no me enloquecen los parciales porque tengo memoria fotográfica, consumo alcohol a escondidas, –aún no tengo la edad legal, entiendan– voy a las fiestas de las fraternidades, tengo novias, novios –soy orgullosamente bisexual– y muchos amigos. Disfruto de mi vida sin preocupación alguna.

Sin embargo, tuve que cagarla, tuve que dañar mi tranquilidad por una aventura. Una maravillosa y sensual aventura, una que siempre soñé y jamás pensé que se daría, una que anhelaba desde que era un simple adolescente de quince años que no sabía cómo drenar esos arranques hormonales además de tener sexo con quien fuera.

Ustedes seguramente dirán: “Oh, pero Tony, si lo querías tanto no es cagarla", pues si lo es amigos, si lo es, ustedes ya verán, mejor dicho, leerán, por qué.

Les voy a explicar lo básico acerca de esta aventura antes de empezar con la historia.

Soy el amante de mi vecino, Steve. Steve está casado con una preciosa modelo llamada Sharon, tienen más de 10 años de matrimonio, Steve es el mejor amigo de mi padre y no solo eso, es 30 años mayor que yo.

¿Notan cuál será todo el drama que van a leer?

¿Entienden porque es cagarla? Si son de entendimiento lento, no creo, pero ya lo entenderán.

¿Saben cuál es la razón de este blog?

Dejarlo ir, soltarlo, necesito soltar la historia con alguien más además de mis amigos que no están nada de acuerdo con esto. Necesito respirar de todo está ola de deseos que he ido soltando, de locura, de hoteles y besos furtivos, de sexo maravilloso y culpable, de dolor en mi corazón porque lo amo, lo amo tanto, pero sé que él no me ama, así que tengo que dejarlo ir y esta es mi manera de dejarlo ir.

¿Han visto en las películas como siempre el/la amante tenía perdiendo, perdiendo todo porque la persona con la que está no deja su comodidad?

Pues este soy yo, escribiendo mi historia, este soy yo perdiendo ante los mejores meses de mi vida, meses que no quiero que se acaben, pero debo hacerlo.

Debo simplemente dejarlo ir.


	2. Todo empezó con whisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ¿Qué tal todos?
> 
> Ya paso una semana y algunos días mas, vuelvo con esta historia/drama/novela/desastre que salió gracias a un tiempo de bloqueo de escritor, espero que les guste a los que me leen y pues... Ya no hay más nada que decir, disfruten de esto. 
> 
> Se despide, Uta.

Hola, he vuelto, cómo lo prometí. 

En esta entrada vengo a relatarles cómo empezó todo, este primer capítulo se va a llamar. 

_Todo empezó con whisky. _

Era verano, las esperadas vacaciones y eso significaba una sola cosa. 

Verano en los Hamptons, lo que también quería decir que esas vacaciones formarían parte de las mejores de nuestras vidas. 

Mis amigos y yo, planeamos hacer una fiesta para celebrar el inicio de nuestras preciadas vacaciones en mi casa en los Hamptons, mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo, ellos saldrían a una cita toda la noche y no importaba si hacíamos la mejor de las fiestas, como siempre.

Antes que todo, me gustaría comentarle un poco de mis amigos. 

Están Pepper y Rhodey, ambos amigos de la niñez y diría que son como mis hermanos, aunque a Pepper la coloque en categoría de hermana luego de darme cuenta que no congeniamos como pareja. Ellos dos, son mis rocas, me mantienen cuerdo, Pepper estudia administración de empresas mientras que Rhodey es mi roomie y estudiamos lo mismo, aunque su meta es la aviación. Luego de ellos dos están mis amigos de la secundaria, Natasha o Nat, como prefieran llamarla, yo la llamo arañita solo por molestar, la cara que pone cuando la llamo así es de meme, es atractiva como ninguna y una total femme fatale solo que a veces tiene sentimientos, es todo lo contrario a la hermosa e inocente Pepper, no estamos tan cerca como nos gustaría ya que ella práctica ballet en Columbia, le sigue Bruce, mi science bro, es mi mano derecha en cualquier experimento y creación desde la escuela, en la universidad nos separamos un poco pero solo porqué él estudia biotecnología. Saben que todo grupo tiene un idiota, nosotros tenemos a Clint, hermano –hermanastro– de Nat y nuestro bufón personal, no es que le hagamos bullying ni nada, él le gusta decir estupideces tras estupideces y nosotros solo nos reímos, vago de primera, pero es bueno en los deportes y ha conseguido medallas de oro como arquero olímpico, es extraordinaria su puntería y, por último, pero no menos importante, Loki, ¿Que puedo decir de Loki? Nos parecemos bastante, aunque él es un poco raro a veces, mientras que yo soy un aficionado a la ciencia, Loki cree en la magia, a veces le entran delirios de grandeza y proclama ser un dios y yo me encargo de decirle que no solo porque se llame como uno quiere decir que lo sea, no está loco, para nada, es refinado, tiene excelentes modales y siempre viste con clase, también es una diva.

Ahora que ya introduje a mi peculiar grupo de amigos, podemos seguir con la narración de lo que fue ese día.

La comunidad entera sabía que haríamos una fiesta, así como toda mi facultad. Todos irían y eso me hacía sentir orgulloso. 

Dejando la fiesta de lado, que esa ocurriría por la noche, caigamos en la tarde, cuando Bruce, Rhodey y yo, bajábamos de la camioneta las cajas de cerveza para llevarlas a la casa. Veníamos bromeando acerca de aquel proyecto con el profesor de química avanzada que hicimos explotar.

Todo era risa y diversión, hasta que me topé con mi perdición. Steve apareció en el umbral de mi puerta junto con mi padre, ambos venían riendo y tomándose por los hombros, a pesar de que ambos tenían casi la misma edad, Steve se veía muchísimo más joven que mi padre. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció solo por verlo reír, ustedes me entenderían mejor si pudiera adjuntar una foto del prospecto digo, es perfecto. 

Más de 1,80 de altura, cuerpo fornido, espalda de Dorito, cabello rubio, ojos azules, rostro tallado por los Ángeles y la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, ya se lo imaginarán. 

Es simplemente exquisito y me conoce desde que salí del vientre de mi madre. Les dije que habría drama. 

Se preguntarán, ¿Cómo llego a los Hamptons si se supone que ha sido vecino de mis padres durante toda mi vida? Él tiene una casa allí porqué como dije, es mejor amigo de mi padre, y ambos compraron al mismo tiempo, una casa cerca de la otra. 

Somos vecinos en ese pedacito de cielo también.

Entonces, seguí mi camino con mis amigos y cuando llegué a la puerta, mi padre me agarró por los hombros y me apretó meciéndome. 

— Steve te dejo a cargo de mi muchacho esta noche, procura que no lancen mi auto a la piscina. — Steve soltó una risa y yo solo rodé los ojos, mi padre no para de avergonzarme. 

— Esto no es Proyecto X, papá. — dije con fastidio, Bruce y Rhodey soltaron una risita. — Hola Steve, no sabría que vendrías a los Hamptons este año. 

Abro este espacio para decir que: desde que se casó no viene tan seguido.

— No lo iba a hacer, Sharon, — su esposa, amigos, su esposa. — Quería irse a casa de su tía Peggy, pero no me entusiasma la idea de quedarme en Londres todo el verano así que vine.

— Además de que yo le insistí. — por supuesto que lo hizo, mi padre tiene un amor intenso por Steve y su patriotismo, el prospecto en cuestión es militar retirado. 

— Además de eso. 

— Maravilloso, ¿eso quiere decir que te quedarás con nosotros? 

— Oh no, no quiero molestar, me quedaré en mi casa, solo que me verás por aquí bastante seguido. 

— Tampoco está tan lejos, es la de al lado. 

— Exacto. — los presentes soltaron una risa. 

— Bien, yo voy a llevar esto a la parte de atrás, ustedes ancianos diviértanse mientras puedan.

— Anciano tu abuelo. — me reclamó mi padre y yo reí esquivando el golpe que iba dirigido hacia mí. 

Bruce y Rhodey me siguieron en silencio, pero entonces se me ocurrió que quizás Steve querría compañía esta noche, no querría estar solo, digo, su esposa está en Londres, su mejor amigo iría a una cita con su esposa y digamos que Steve y yo tenemos una buena relación desde siempre, así que me detuve a mitad del camino, me gire sobre mis talones y hablé:

— Oye Steve. 

— ¿Si, Tony? 

— Ven más tarde, si no vienes iré a buscarte. 

— Está bien, Tony. — me sonrío y un sonrojo cruzó mis mejillas. 

Me di la vuelta antes de que pudiera darse cuenta que me había sonrojado y continúe mi camino con Bruce y Rhodey. 

— ¿Estás sonrojado, Tones? — comento Rhodey en un tono burlón, él obviamente se había dado cuenta. 

— ¿Qué pasa, Tony? ¿Acaso te gusta Steve? — secundó Bruce, a veces era un pesado igual que todos los demás. 

— ¿Porque no mejor se callan la boca y se ponen a trabajar?

Fue lo único que pude decir mientras dejaba la caja de cervezas a un lado en el patio trasero, Bruce y Rhodey soltaron risas, ellos obviamente se dieron cuenta de que, si me gustaba Steve, pero en ese momento no quería ser molestado por ello, solo quería concentrarme en mi fiesta y no en algo que es tan inexistente por su parte porqué simplemente no estoy, ni estaré, a su altura. 

Para empezar, NI SIQUIERA SOY MUJER. 

Me dije en ese momento y continúe con lo que de verdad importaba. 

Ya por la noche, la fiesta apenas empezaba, pero realmente valía la pena. Mi grupo de amigos, estaba completo y eso me daba paz.

Se nos daba bien esto de brillar donde fuera que nos ponemos. 

La fiesta iba cada vez mejor, había personas en la piscina, alcohol en abundancia y quizás algunas drogas, nada grave, solo maría. Cuando sentí el olor a María, recordé a Steve, no porque él la fumara o algo, él fumaba tabaco a veces, eso no viene al caso, pero se los dejo como detalle, sino que lo recordé porque no había hecho aparición en mi casa y prometí ir por él si no aparecía. 

— Rhodey, estás a cargo mientras vengo. 

— ¿A dónde vas? 

— A cumplir una promesa. 

Salí de la casa sin dar más explicación que esa, fui hasta el patio trasero de la casa de Steve y antes de escabullirse por la puerta trasera de su cocina noté que las luces de su taller estaban encendidas. Me asome curioso, conozco ese taller muy bien, cómo dije, Steve me vio crecer y parte de mi amor por los autos y las motocicletas es gracias a él, en el taller se encontraba un Rolls Royce regalo de mi padre para Steve cuando recibió su condecoración de capitán en el ejército y al lado del Rolls-Royce estaba una motocicleta Harley Davidson, a un lado de esta estaba Steve, con sus audífonos puestos, luciendo cual jovencito mientras arreglaba su moto. 

La camisa negra apresaba sus músculos y esos pantalones de jean realzaban su trasero, definitivamente Steve no tenía el cuerpo de ningún anciano. Se cuidaba mejor que nadie, tengo años viéndolo comer saludable, salir a correr todas las mañanas y seguir una estricta rutina de ejercicios. Gracias a eso, tiene el aspecto que tiene, lo que lo hace para mí una tortura. 

Me acerqué más a él, aún no se había percatado de que yo estaba allí, y fue cuando me di cuenta del vaso de vidrio que tenía a unos centímetros de su pie, estaba lleno de hielo y líquido ambarino y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que ese líquido es whisky. Sonreí, me acerqué y le quité uno de los audífonos y fue cuando por fin puso esos ojos azules sobre mí un poco impresionado de mi aparición repentina. 

— Tony casi te hago una llave. — dijo en un suspiro. 

— Lo siento. — dije con una sonrisa, él tomó el vaso del suelo, se levantó, correspondió mi sonrisa y fue hasta el sofá en una esquina del taller. 

— Descuida, solo no vuelvas a sorprenderme así. — bebió del vaso y vi hipnotizado como tragaba el líquido, _sus labios mojados fueron como ver el cielo. _

— Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo. — levantó mi mano libre con la palma extendida. — Palabra de boy scout. 

— Acabo de recordarte cuando fuiste un boy scout, — soltó una risa preciosa. — Tocabas a mí puerta todos los días para que te comprara galletas, Sharon se enojaba conmigo por eso. 

— ¿Muchas calorías? — dije en broma, pero sé que es verdad.

— Si, así es. 

Ambos reímos, Sharon siempre decía cosas como esas, ella era como una pequeña arpía, pero muy pequeña, de hecho, me caía bien, a veces, nunca he convivido con ella lo suficiente, no como lo he hecho con Steve. Después de todo, solo llevan 10 años juntos así que más tiempo tengo conociendo a Steve que lo que tiene ella. 

— ¿Qué tal está la fiesta? — me pregunta. 

— Pues no muy bien, porque estás aquí sentado y no allá bailando con nosotros. — hago un ademán de _vamos._ — Así que es hora de irnos. 

— Iré luego, estoy ocupado con mi motocicleta y quiero beberme esa botella. — señaló sobre el mesón de granito donde, entre algunas herramientas, reposaba una botella de Chivas Regal, vamos yo quiero de eso.

— Quiero de esa botella. — pido como niño presumido y Steve ríe. 

— ¿Eso no es un trago? — señala mi vaso, sonrió y lo llevo a mi boca para beberme todo su contenido de un trago. 

— No, no lo es. — le muestro el vaso solo con hielo. — Ahora me voy a servir de tu whisky. 

— Sírvete. — me dijo riendo y eso hice. 

Serví dos dedos de whisky en mi vaso y bebí como si fuera algún néctar de los dioses, siempre me ha encantado el whisky y cuando es de buena calidad, más me gusta. 

— Definitivamente el ron no es nada, al lado de esto. 

— Wow, grandes palabras para un fanático del ron. 

— Tenía que decirlo. — fui hasta la moto y me senté sobre ella, quedando frente a él. — Teníamos tiempo que no estábamos así. 

— La universidad te absorbe.

— Deberías viajar a Massachusetts más seguido. 

— Tu deberías volver a casa los fines de semana. 

— ¿Sabes qué? No voy a discutir contigo, beloved. 

— Oh, ese apodo. — río, yo también. — Es casi como escuchar un coro de ángeles. 

— Exagerado.

Beloved, así le llamo desde pequeño porqué mi madre también le llama así de vez en vez. 

Tomó de mi vaso y nos enfrascamos en una conversación casual, me pregunta acerca de la universidad, yo le pregunto acerca de ese grupo de novatos que supe que estaba entrenando para misiones especiales, me preguntó acerca de Pepper y por qué no funcionó y yo le pregunté cómo va todo con Sharon, recordando que a mi padre se le escapó hace un par de meses que Steve le había dicho que tenía una amante. 

— Howard te contó, ¿No es así? — me miró con una ceja levantada. 

— No sé de qué me estás hablando...

— Claro.

— Está bien, me dijo que estabas viendo a alguien más. 

— Si, no y no.

— ¿Cómo? 

— Sé que tienes preguntas y las tres primeras las conozco. — me dice levantándose del sillón para rellenar su vaso. — Si, tuve una amante, no, no ha sido la única y no, en este momento no tengo ninguna aventura.

Me sorprendo un poco, pero luego en mi cabeza se comienzan a reproducir diferentes imágenes de Steve con distintas mujeres a lo largo de los años. Aquella morena con porte militar que lo visito cuando Sharon estaba en un viaje de trabajo, aquella pelirroja con piernas de infarto que llegó con él en su camioneta, aquella otra morena que una vez me topé cuando entré a su estudió de improvisto. 

Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, que Steve le era infiel a Sharon. 

Ya sé lo que pasa por su cabeza ahora, "¡Tony, dijiste que eras un genio!" Y lo soy, solo que uno ve lo que quiere ver y Steve siempre fue mi hombre perfecto, no un infiel cualquiera. 

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto saliendo de todo trance. 

— ¿Porque, qué? — se acerca con la botella y me rellena el vaso también vuelve a dejar la botella donde la encontró y regresa hacia mí, pienso que va a sentarte, pero se queda frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos, me pone un poco nervioso así que me muevo en mi asiento buscando comodidad.

— ¿Por qué engañas a Sharon? ¿No la amas?

— La quiero, quiero a mi esposa y estoy acostumbrado a estar con ella. — soltó un suspiro y noto como sus ojos azules se oscurecen un poco. — Es solo que me aburrí un poco. 

— Entiendo. — de verdad lo entiendo, tuve el mismo sentimiento con Pepper, pero antes de engañarla preferí dejarlo.

Nos seguíamos mirando a los ojos, su azul, en estos momentos, oscuro chocaba con el marrón de los míos. Desvíe un poco la mirada a su boca y noté como su lengua sobresalió un poco de ellos, lamiendo apenas con la punta de ella sus labios. Ese movimiento provocó que fuera más evidente y humedeciera mis labios, tragando saliva y sintiendo un cosquilleo directo en mi entrepierna. 

Que horrible sentir deseo por un hombre completamente heterosexual. 

— Hoy te ves distinto, Tony.

— Quizás es el _highlighted_ que Nat y Pepper me hicieron llevar. — le digo sin vergüenza alguna de que mis amigas me maquillen. — Le pusieron a Loki, Bruce, Clint y Rhodey también. 

— Se te ve bien. — uno de sus dedos se acerca a mi rostro y roza mejilla. — Me gusta. 

Sus mejillas están rojas por el alcohol y sé que las mías también lo están, trato de calmarme porque lo mío no es sólo el alcohol, lo mío es deseo que sé qué no será saciado diga lo que lo sé diga. 

En ese momento, yo no sabía nada, nada de nada. 

— Mi parte favorita del iluminado es mis labios. — coqueteo, si, no puedo evitar no hacerlo. 

Todo el mundo se para cuándo su pulgar rozó el borde superior de mis labios, esa curva que define el labio superior fue acariciada por su dígito muy lentamente. Me puse aún más nervioso y asumí que era el alcohol, solo estaba curioseando mi brillo particular así que traté de disipar todo con una risa. 

— Me veo hermoso, lo sé. — no dice nada, desvía la mirada a mis ojos nuevamente y sé que debo irme, pero no me muevo, solo estoy allí como el propio imbécil esperando y esperando. 

— Muy, muy hermoso. — susurra y se separa de mí, entonces tomo aire y me bebo todo el whisky de golpe. 

Todo ha pasado, sigue siendo el mismo y viejo Steve de siempre. 

— Hoy me lucí con mi aspecto. — hago un gusto un poco femenino, culpo a las chicas por ello, y le saco una sonrisa. — Grábalo en tu mente porque no me verás así mañana con la resaca que voy a tener. 

— Está ya grabado, Tony. — termina su trago, se aleja de mi dejando su vaso sobre la misma mesa donde está la botella. — Muy grabado. — dice volviéndose a mí, otra vez mirándome como hace un momento, el cosquilleo de mi cuerpo vuelve, pero sé que debo mantener la calma.

— Pondré mi mejor ángulo. 

Y es así como ocurre nuestro primer encuentro, queridos lectores, Steve me tomo de la barbilla, cerrando sus ojos y posando sus suaves y húmedos labios sobre los míos. Fue un toque suave y corto, pero suficiente para que mi cerebro explotara. Se alejó de mí y volvió a sentarse, cómo todo un jefe de la mafia, brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sofá y piernas abiertas. 

Pasó la lengua por mis labios saboreando su rastro y conteniendo mis ganas de lanzarme encima de él y que me tome en ese mismo sofá. No podía creer que me había besado y aunque siempre me imaginé este escenario nunca hubo alguno de esos escenarios donde yo me quedaba paralizado como el propio estúpido. 

— ¡TONES! — escucho mi nombre y es cuando salgo del trance, me volteo y veo a Rhodey, asomándose por la cerca de la casa de Steve, rodeando con su brazo a una chica rubia de cabello corto que sonríe como tonta, ambos lo hacen y eso me hace saber que ambos están muy, muy ebrios. — ¿¡Nopiensasvolveralafiesta!?— arrastra cada palabra. — ¡Lokidicequequierepresentarteaalguien!

— ¡Dile que ya voy! — me muestra su pulgar en señal de que entendió y regresa a la fiesta. 

Vuelvo la mirada a Steve que sonríe, aún con sus mejillas rojas de alcohol. — Debo irme, cuando quieras puedes ir a la fiesta. — me levanto de la moto dispuesto a volver. 

— ¿No te vas a despedir? — dice con superioridad, una superioridad que me parece atractiva. 

— Ya lo hice. — digo elevando el nivel para luego largarme de allí y entrar en pánico en la fiesta.

En esta parte es la que resumo el resto de la fiesta para que entiendan mis emociones durante toda la noche, lo primero que hice fue contarle a Natasha, la mejor en guardar secretos de todo lo que había pasado y enloqueció conmigo, pero luego de razonar nos dimos cuenta de una cosa, Steve estaba ebrio y a Steve no le gustan los hombres, él solo me besó porque sabía que lo quería y solo quería calmar mis ansias. 

Sí, eso fue lo que pensamos, en mi defensa, estábamos ebrios también. 

Luego, volvimos a la fiesta y Loki me presento a un estudiante de medicina en Harvard, Stephen. 

Si, si, _palm face everybody please. _

Me cayó bien, un poco egocéntrico, pero con razones, nada que envidiar a su estilo de vida y me enrolle con él toda la noche cuando perdí la esperanza de que Steve apareciera por esa puerta, nos besamos, nos tocamos, terminamos teniendo sexo en mi habitación y estoy muy seguro que lo llame Steve un par de veces, pero solo porque me confundí con Stephen. 

¡SUENAN CASI IGUAL! 

Desperté a las dos de la tarde, me acordaba de todo y la resaca me mataba. Afortunadamente, cuando salí de mi habitación, Jarvis, el mayordomo de la familia, ya se había encargado de botar a todos de la mansión y limpiar aun cuando mi madre le había dado claras instrucciones de que yo debía hacer la limpieza. 

Llegue a la cocina en pijamas mientras revisaba todas las historias de Instagram acerca de la fiesta. Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con mis amigos, sentados en la barra de la cocina, en mi mismo o peor estado mientras tomaban smoothies para la resaca hechos por Jarvis, me senté en un taburete entre Pepper y Bruce, soltando una risita por esa historia donde Clint se lanzó desde el techo hasta la piscina completamente desnudo. 

— Clint lo tienes pequeño. — le digo riendo.

— Muérete, Tony. — en realidad me llamo por mi apellido, pero ya saben que no puedo revelar mi identidad.

— Señorito Tony, su smoothie. — Jarvis deslizó un vaso gigante lleno de un smoothie verde.— Tómelo por favor. 

— Gracias Jarvis. — bebí un poco, sonreí, le dije que estaba delicioso y Jarvis se retiró. 

— ¿Qué tal coge Stephen? — la primera pregunta es hecha por Natasha. 

— ¿Lo tiene grande? — le sigue Loki. 

— ¿Dura suficiente? — el pase es para Pepper esta vez. 

— Cuéntanos de Steve. — soltó Bruce de pronto y miré a Natasha con ganas de matarla. 

— Yo no fui. 

— Nat no dijo nada, tú me dijiste antes de irte con Stephen a tener sexo que necesitabas hacerlo porque tenías que olvidarte de lo que pasó con Steve.

De eso sí que no me acordaba, lo juro. 

— ¿Tones? 

— Esto está más interesante. — Clint se acercó más a nosotros.

Todos me veían, esperando respuesta cuando fui, literalmente, salvado por la campana, un pequeño ping provino de mi teléfono, lo tomé y desvíe el tema un momento. 

El mensaje que me había llegado era de Steve. 

“¿Cómo sigues?" Es lo que pregunta y yo me sorprendo. 

Lo hago porque Steve nunca me escribe a menos que sea algo que necesite hablar con mi papá. Me vuelvo un poco loco cuando me doy cuenta de una cosa.

Hay 75% de probabilidad de Steve se acordará de todo.

Podía resolverlo, rápido, por mensaje, pero no quise, no pude, tenía vergüenza de solo preguntar así que lo ignoré de momento pensando:

¿Qué voy a hacer si se acuerda? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El link en Tumblr:
> 
> https://txny-history.tumblr.com/post/187659719506/todo-empez%C3%B3-con-un-whisky


	3. Textos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver, se que dije perfectamente que iba a subir un capitulo por semana, pero que paso? La universidad paso, habia olvidado completamente que empezaba clases mas pronto que tarde y pase mucho rato concentrada en eso.  
En realidad sigo concentrada en eso, ya empezo la primera etapa de parciales y bueno, aprovecho este pequeño momento para subir un capitulo por lo menos. 
> 
> Tratare escribir cuando tenga un chance y subirlo cuando tenga otro chance, no quiero dejar esta historia a medias porque me gusta mucho, asi que, les juro que la subire, tarde pero la subire. 
> 
> Se despide, Utah.

Hola, he vuelto para seguir contando esta historia, esto que les voy a contar quizás sea un poco aburrido, pero es esencial para lo que sigue, quizás si me tomo el atrevimiento pueda subir algunas capturas de pantalla, yo sé que a ustedes les encantaría. 

Mientras más detallado el chisme mejor ¿No? 

Claro que sí.

Cómo sea, empiezo. 

Volvemos al mismo día, la fiesta fue un viernes por ende el mensaje que llegó para mí fue un sábado, les recuerdo que el mensaje que llegó fue: 

“¿Cómo sigues?"

Un simple mensaje que me alarmó en el momento, digo en el momento porque después pensé: 

“La fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la madrugada, bebí mucho alcohol, seguro pregunta por mí resaca" 

Así que respondí, nada raro solo respondí con un: 

“Con resaca, Jarvis se ha encargado de darme unos smoothies para la resaca ¿Quieres uno?" 

Listo, eso fue todo lo que respondí y pensé que todo estaría bien hasta que levante la mirada de mi teléfono y todos mis amigos me veían expectantes. 

— Me bese con Steve. — solté y todos ellos me miraron como si hubiera dicho que voy a cambiar de sexo.

— ¿En qué momento? — pregunto Pepper. 

— Cuando me perdí un par de horas, hablábamos sobre cosas normales, cosas tontas como siempre. — me pase las manos por la cara, un poco frustrado. — Y me besó, solo paso. 

— ¿Solo paso? — Clint me miró con una ceja levantada. 

— Si, solo paso y no va a pasar otra vez. 

— Es lo mejor, recuerda tiene esposa y es 30 años mayor que tú. — soltó Rhodey. 

— Muy bien chicos no es necesaria tanta alarma ¿Okey? Solo fue un beso.

— Y no tenemos que entrometernos tampoco, es la vida de Tony y si quiere hacerlo de nuevo es su problema, todos sabemos que siempre le ha gustado Steve. — Loki se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina bebiendo su smoties. 

— No escuché a Loki, tienes que tener un poco de razón. — señaló Pepper. 

— En realidad, Loki tiene razón. — todos vimos a Bruce que limpiaba sus gafas antes de ponérselas. — A Tony le gusta Steve y si quiere meterse con él, es problema de Tony. 

— Hey, hey, se están apresurado ya les dije chicos, no va a pasar nada más, además, les apuesto que ni se acuerda, estaba tan ebrio como yo. 

— ¿Quién te escribió? — pregunto Nat. 

— Steve. 

— ¿Que te dijo? 

— Solo pregunto cómo estaba. 

— Si se acuerda. — y se retiró de la cocina. 

A veces odio la buena intuición de Natasha.

Pasaron un par de horas, horas que pase hablando con Steve por mensaje, hemos tenido muy pocas conversaciones textuales por lo que me sorprendió descubrir lo mucho que la disfrute. En serio, lejos de todo ese crush que tengo por el mejor amigo de mi padre, somos amigos, excelentes amigos. Puedo hablar de lo que sea con Steve, de hecho, me declare bisexual ante él primero porque tenía miedo de decírselo a mis padres y Steve era mi figura ideal, siempre me apoyo en lo que fuera, por eso digamos que casi somos mejores amigos. 

Sin embargo, durante todas las horas que duramos conversando por mensajes, recuerdo haber escrito muchas veces la pregunta que decidiría toda nuestra relación y también haberla borrado todas las veces que la escribí, no me sentí con valor de hacerlo ni siquiera con la mirada asesina de Natasha sobre mi presionándome para que terminara de preguntarle. 

Al final, termine decidiendo que sería una conversación que me gustaría tener con él en persona.

Luego de las cinco de la tarde deje de hablar con él, no porque quisiera, pero Loki nos invitó a una cena con su excéntrica familia y nos hizo movernos a todos desde la comodidad de mi sofá -mis padres estarán muy agradecidos de que por fin nos levantamos- y terminamos en un avión privado directo a Atlanta donde los padres de Loki se estarían quedando por el verano, debido a que son de Noruega y pasan los veranos aquí en Atlanta para que Loki se digne a mostrarles la cara. 

Les explico un poco eso último, la familia de Loki es tan excéntrica y una mezcla extraña de nueva y antigua era que comprometieron a Loki con el hijo de otra familia. 

La razón de ese compromiso es porque ambos son los primeros hijos de ambas familias y hay que mantener la nobleza y como no hubo hijas, pues venga un matrimonio homosexual. 

¿Entienden lo que les digo? Son nueva y antigua era. 

La cuestión en si es que, Loki huyó de Noruega con la excusa de estudiar aquí en Estados Unidos, sus padres saben que está escapando, Loki es el único de nosotros que en vez de estudiar se la pasa todo el día leyendo libros de magia murmurando que, un hechizo es la única solución de deshacer lo que sus padres hicieron (está paranoico), así que le pusieron de condición que si pisaba Noruega una vez más no se iría sin haberse convertido en esposo de aquel otro hombre.

Otro drama aparte que también iré desarrollando. 

Una vez en Atlanta, en aquel enorme pent-house, donde se celebró una fiesta por cena con esa especial familia, nos terminamos quedando el resto del fin de semana hasta el lunes, que todos decidimos volver a New York. En NYC nos separamos debido a que todos los demás tenían asuntos que atender, volví solo a Los Hamptons, encontrándome con mis padres que tenían un pequeño brunch con toda la comunidad y Steve estaba allí, genial. 

— ¡Tony! — mi madre de acercó a mí y me dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. — _Amore mio, mi sei mancato_. 

— _Mamma_, también te extrañe. — le sonreí quitándome las gafas de sol. 

— Muchacho, por fin llegas. — mi padre me tendió un vaso de whisky. — Deberías subir a cambiarte, algunos ingenieros de la empresa están aqui y quieren saber de tu nuevo proyecto.

— Howard, te dije que no atosigaras a Anthony con eso ahora. — mi madre puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura. — Ve a ducharte Tony, luego bajas. 

— Y hablas con los ingenieros.

— ¡Howard! — solté una risita, que murió cuando vi a Steve mirándome con una sonrisa por encima del hombro del hombre con el que estaba hablando.

— Iré a cambiarme. — no dije nada más y me aparté de mis padres. 

Una vez en mi habitación, termine por ducharme y caer en mi cama pensando en si debía bajar y enfrentarme a aquel hombre, ¿De verdad tenía que preguntarle acerca de ese beso? Estaba tan confundido y una parte de mi quería que muriera allí y nada más y la otra quería ir y aclarar todo, lo necesitaba con ansías. 

Pensando, pensando y pensando ni siquiera me vestí y terminé por quedarme dormido, hasta la noche cuando me desperté. Me levanté decidido, iba a cruzar esa cerca, conversar un poco con él y después le preguntaría si se acuerda del beso. Salí de mi habitación caminando un poco rápido, no quería acobardarme, encontré a mi madre sentada en el piano tocando así que me detuve un momento escuchando lo que interpretaba. 

— La cena la servimos hace rato, Jarvis dejo tu plato en la cocina. — noto mi presencia y dejó de tocar. — Fui a buscarte temprano, pero como te quedaste dormido te dejé en paz, además tu padre solo quería que presentarás tus proyectos para hacer sentir mal a los ingenieros.

— A papá le gusta presumirme, ¿Dónde está ahora? — no con Steve, no con Steve.

— En su estudio con Obadiah...— ese es el socio de papá.— y Víctor.

Ugh, mi estupido ex hace negocios con mi padre.

— Me voy, estaré con Steve un par de horas.

— Avísame si vas a quedarte a jugar.

— ¡_Mamma_, ya no juego con Steve! — aunque me gustaría y no exactamente juego de niños. 

Con la risa de mi mamá de fondo salí de la casa, entre por la parte de atrás, verifique su taller estaba vacío así que termine por entrar a la casa por la puerta trasera. Las luces estaban encendidas, una canción de los cuarenta se escuchaba a lo lejos, así que subí al segundo piso siguiendo el sonido de la música y terminé en el estudio de Steve, estaba sentado dándome la espalda mientras restauraba lo que parecía un Rembrandt. Solté un suspiro cuando los músculos de su espalda se definieron y su camisa se tensó, dejo el pincel para pasarse las manos por el cabello y tomo otro pincel distinto al que tenía antes y siguió añadiendo detalles. 

Les digo que este hombre es el que todo el mundo quiere. 

Doy algunos toques en la puerta dejando notar qué estoy aquí, él se gira y suelta una sonrisa suave al verme. 

— Hola Tony. 

— Buenas noches, _beloved_.

— Es un poco tarde, no es que me molesté que estés aquí, pero pensé que dormías ya.

— Me acabo de levantar, por eso no aparecí en el brunch y ahora estoy huyendo de Victor. 

— ¿Victor, tu ex, de cuando tenías quince?

— Ese mismo, papá sigue haciendo negocios con su familia. — me senté en un taburete cerca de algunos lienzos de Steve. — Siempre me voy a arrepentir de haberme enamorado de ese imbécil.

— Nunca fue para ti, hasta yo lo sabía. 

— ¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste!? 

— Te lo dije, no me escuchaste. 

— ¡Mentiras! — digo indignado, él se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

— Ya terminaron. 

— Después de que me engañó.

— Pero se dejaron. 

— Ya deja de señalar lo obvio, anciano. 

— El viernes no era anciano para ti. 

Oh. 

Ya entramos aquí, vamos Tony, has que tu única neurona (en este momento) deje de lucir como un perro con retraso y cambia el tema. 

— ¿Que restauras? — su boca se volvió una línea y luego se giró hacia el cuadro. 

Tony 1|Steve 0

— Un Rembrandt, lo envío Sharon durante el fin de semana, es de su tía y le gustaría que recuperará su esplendor. — y vaya que lo estaba recuperando. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana en Atlanta? 

— La familia de Loki nunca deja de sorprender, la cena se convirtió en una fiesta donde hubo todo tipo de espectáculos y comida rara pero deliciosa. 

— Suena divertido. 

— Te llevaré la próxima vez. — él asiente y se levanta de su asiento. 

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — señala hacia la puerta. — Puedo preparar una tabla de quesos. 

— ¿Con vino?

— Por supuesto, Tony. 

— Entonces sí.

Steve asintió, se quitó los guantes y el delantal que traía, camino hacia mi antes de salir, extendió la mano hacia su celular que estaba en la mesa detrás de mí, quedando tan cerca de mi cuerpo que pude sentir su olor a diluyente y perfume Hugo Boss. 

Cerré los ojos solo un momento sintiendo ese olor, ese perfume maravilloso y al abrirlos, él estaba tan cerca de mí y de mis labios, en los cuales plantó otro beso y estoy muy, muy seguro que los colores se subieron a mi rostro y para evitar la vergüenza aparte la mirada. 

— Lo siento. — dijo con tono lastimero y me sentí mal. Al girar la mirada, él ya había salido del estudio. 

Lo seguí a la cocina, no podía dejar eso así, claro que no, vine a esto, a aclarar lo nuestro. 

Cuando estuve frente a él, lo solté— ¿Porque hiciste eso? 

Steve apoyo las manos sobre la isla de la cocina y me miró fijamente, su mirada me atravesaba completamente, me sentía desnudo y quizás intimidado, pero no se sentía malo, era bueno y excitante. Me fascinaba que me mirara de esa manera. 

— Me gustas desde hace tiempo. — dijo y por poco mi corazón se para. — Ese viernes, mientras hablábamos y bebíamos me di cuenta que no era ningún juego que tú me gustaras, me coqueteaste y decidí tomar la oportunidad. 

— Pero... Pero tú... A ti no te gustan los hombres, Steve. 

— Tienes razón, no me gustan los hombres. — aclaro serio. — Me gustas tú. 

Me quedé en silencio, con mi yo interior gritando con todas sus fuerzas y abrazando todas las fantasías de este momento que habíamos creado desde que tengo 16 años. 

— Sin embargo, si te incomoda esto, no lo haremos más, lo entenderé.

— ¿Que? No, no me incomoda, fueron solo unos besos, Steve. — aclaro. — Para mí los besos son bastante normales. 

— ¿Normales? 

— Claro, puedo besar a cualquiera. — sí, ya sé lo que están pensando, déjenme en paz. — Beso a mis amigos todo el tiempo. 

— ¿No sientes nada? 

— Estoy curado de esas cosas, Steve. 

— Algo tienes que sentir, Tones. — Steve cruzó la isla de la cocina y me agarró de la mano poniéndome de espaldas a ella. — No puedes no sentir, no disfrutarlo, no querer más. 

— Quiero decir...— me puse nervioso, yo, el gran Tony (censuremos mi apellido), estaba completamente nervioso. — Físicamente puede que sienta algo, pero los besos son, como ya dije, normales. 

Steve camino provocando que diera algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta que quede contra la isla y su cuerpo, sus manos fueron a mi cintura, me cargó subiéndome a la isla quedando esta vez, por primera vez, un poco más alto que él. Steve puso ambas manos alrededor de mi cuello con sus pulgares sobre mis mejillas, acarició mi nariz con la suya en un beso esquimal y luego volvió a besarme. 

Esta vez, queridos lectores, fue totalmente enserio. Jugó con mis labios, lamió un poco solicitando que abriera mi boca así que lo hice, su lengua entro a mi boca, jugando con la mía. Sin dejar de acariciar mi rostro, profundizando el beso. Su boca era como una mezcla de sabores, sabores que solo existían en ella, un mundo inexplorado para mí y completamente excitante. 

Pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello y una de mis piernas por su cintura. Me estaba comenzando a excitar, su beso, su olor, sus pulgares moviéndose en mis mejillas. 

Hasta que paro. Se alejó suavemente relamiéndose los labios, me dejó un simple beso sobre los míos y termino de apartarse de mi sonriendo. 

— Dime que no sentiste nada ahora. 

Me dejó allí, excitado y con ganas demás, y fue hasta la nevera para preparar la comida que me prometió. 

Allí fue, queridos lectores, en esa isla de cocina, con esos besos excitantes donde Steve (censuro su apellido) me convirtió en algo que jamás pensé ser. 

Su amante. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el link del blog de Tony en Tumblr. 
> 
> https://txny-history.tumblr.com/post/187435506431/pr%C3%B3logo-de-mi-drama


End file.
